


Half-shut Eye

by micehell



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, Drama, Ficlet, M/M, a tiny moment that could be considered non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could look...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-shut Eye

**Author's Note:**

> You could think of this as a sequel to [Circumstances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/495935), but it doesn't have to be. It is, however, definitely MMOM. ;)

"You can look, but you must not touch, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan knew that was the lesson, knew he had to obey, but the sight of Qui-Gon sitting there, wearing nothing but his robe, the tantalizing drape of it hiding almost as much as it showed, made his fingers itch. Among other things. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded at Obi-Wan's assent, and resumed the rhythm he'd taken before he'd stopped. The slight twist he gave his wrist, the thumb he dragged across the top of the head made Obi-Wan moan, but he wouldn't have known Qui-Gon was getting anything from it by the look on his face, as calm and still as it normally was,

_\-- Qui-Gon's face didn't look like that during sex, did it? It hadn't before… had it? --_

and if it weren't for the sight of the heavily aroused cock in Qui-Gon's hand, Obi-Wan could have believed that he was simply spending the evening telling him stories, as he often did.

"There were once two men, Yee and Uhr, who were the best of friends. They worked side by side, protecting their people from any who would harm them, and they slept side by side, guarding each other's dreams. But one day Yee fell sick, and the only cure came from someone who asked a terrible price from Uhr."

Obi-Wan tried to follow the story,

_\-- hadn't he heard this before somewhere? --_

but it was hard to do with the way that Qui-Gon was touching himself, one hand still jacking his cock in slow, easy sweeps, the other nestled below, cradling his sac, lightly rolling the balls from time to time. But this was the lesson, and Obi-Wan wrenched his attention away from the cock that he could almost taste,

_\-- had tasted, he was sure of that... wasn't he? --_

back to the story Qui-Gon was continuing.

"Uhr paid the price willingly, but it still hurt him, something he tried to hide from Yee once he was better. But Yee was older, wiser -- and far wilier -- and he was able to sense Uhr's distress, so he confronted him about it. When he found what Uhr had done, he was sorry for it, even though he was grateful to be alive, and did his best to make up to Uhr this thing that he'd lost. Then when they slept side by side, they were more than friends."

Obi-Wan nodded, thinking that some indication that he was listening was necessary, but his mouth was too dry to risk talking, the sight of Qui-Gon leaning back, the hand on his cock moving faster, harder, even while the other hand was trailing down, one long finger circling, circling, to that place that Obi-Wan had dreamed of being,

_\-- had been in, hadn't he, deep and warm, his own ass still sweetly aching from Qui-Gon's attentions? --_

slipping in just slightly, just there, until Obi-Wan was sure that he was going to come from the sight alone. His whole body was tense, wanting to move, wanting to touch, to be more than friends, but Qui-Gon's eyes were on him, as intense as his face wasn't,

_\-- that couldn't be right, could it? Qui-Gon was too passionate to be that reserved. --_

as he said, "You must not touch."

Obi-Wan nodded, accepting the admonition, sitting back with his hands fisted hard against temptation.

"But Uhr forgot his duty, then, in being more than Yee's friend, forgot what he was fighting for, his guard let down to take in as much of Yee as he could. And while his guard was down, while his attention was on something other than duty, a demon came. Uhr could only watch as the demon struck Yee down, who hadn't been able to fight as he normally did, his back unguarded."

Two fingers were in now, and Qui-Gon's rhythm was fast, breaking, even as he came, his face still unmoved. Obi-Wan came right behind him, his own hands still tightly clenched in his lap, not touching, not touching, only asking, "And the lesson to be gained from the story is?"

Qui-Gon wasn't even out of breath, only the pooling semen in his lap giving any sign of what he'd done,

_\-- but Qui-Gon's face had been so open, so joyous, as he'd rose over Obi-Wan, his cock still twitching as he slipped free. As he'd laid under Obi-Wan, fingers wet with his own semen as he painted them against Obi-Wan's lips --_

as he said, "The lesson is that you must not let your passions rule you, that you should always be aware of duty. What is your duty, Obi-Wan? To be a knight, or to win me?"

That jarred Obi-Wan, brought him out of the wary afterglow he'd been trying to enjoy. "Are they mutually exclusive?"

Qui-Gon just smiled. "That I can't decide for you."

Obi-Wan wanted to growl, wanted to hit him. That at least was just like Qui-Gon, setting problems that had no answers, or only ones that time could tell. But if Obi-Wan was going to let time decide what the answer was, then he would have it made on what he'd done, not what he hadn't, so Obi-Wan reached out, touching what he'd been denied.

And they were more than friends, Qui-Gon's hands large and rough on him, nothing of reserve in them, and his face was anything but serene as he pushed in, driving into Obi-Wan deep, driving him to the edge of pain, to just beyond, before everything melted into pleasure. Obi-Wan pushed back against Qui-Gon's thrusts, felt the cock in him grow larger,

_\-- larger, and something was wrong, this wasn't the way it should feel, had felt --_

larger until it wasn't pleasure, and something was wrong, because it wasn't Qui-Gon above him, but a demon. Obi-Wan threw the demon off, lighting his saber,

_\-- and his saber hadn't been in his hand before, had it? During sex? That didn't make any sense --_

slashing out to attack the demon, but he was driven back, always back, not able to get under the demon's guard,

_\-- and where was Qui-Gon? He always watched Obi-Wan's back in battle, was always there to help guard him --_

and it looked like Obi-Wan was going to lose, until he saw an opening, his saber going over and around the demon's,

_\-- why did the demon have a saber? What was this? --_

driving straight into the demon's chest, strangely familiar eyes going wide with surprise before he fell. But it wasn't the demon lying there, it was his master, those eyes wide and sad and fading. Obi-Wan tried to reach for him, but a clawed hand reached out of the pit beside him,

_\-- pit? What was a pit doing in Qui-Gon's room? --_

dragging Qui-Gon's body down into it, slipping it past Obi-Wan's desperately clinging hands. There was a buzzing whisper in Obi-Wan's ears, quiet at first, but growing louder by the second, saying, "Shouldn't have touched, shouldn't have touched," until he thought the sound would drive him mad.

The buzzing ended abruptly, the alarm from Obi-Wan's datareader fading under the sound of someone hitting it. Obi-Wan didn't have to open his eyes to recognize whose voice said, "I don't know why you bother to set the thing considering I always wind up having to get you up anyway."

There was affection in Qui-Gon's voice, and Obi-Wan really wanted to respond to it, the morning after their first time together requiring a little more of him than a simple, "Good morning, Master," but the dream had left him unsettled, and Obi-Wan found he had a hard time looking at Qui-Gon's face.

Sensing something was wrong, Qui-Gon reached out a hand for him, but Obi-Wan shied from it, "shouldn't have touched, shouldn't have touched," still buzzing in his head. He cringed at the _\-- too familiar --_ sad look that flitted across Qui-Gon's face, trying to apologize, but Qui-Gon waved it away.

"What is wrong, my apprentice?"

His title, the reminder of his place in Qui-Gon's life even beyond what they'd shared the evening before, settled Obi-Wan's nerves somewhat, allowed him to laugh at his own folly in being scared by a dream. "Nothing, Master. It was just a strange dream."

Qui-Gon smiled then, biting his lip to hold back a laugh. "Yes, well, you always have been grumpy after a one of your infamous dreams. If you need to talk about it, just let me know. I'll be making breakfast so that we can be ready to ship out on time."

Obi-Wan watched him go, the love he felt for the man driving off a little of the fear the dream had left in him. He pushed the rest of the fear away, releasing it to the Force while laughing at himself for being so childish. It was just nerves, the change in his and Qui-Gon's relationship that had come after he'd been wanting it so long. If Qui-Gon had thought there was something wrong with what they'd done, he would have said so.

And it wasn't as if Obi-Wan wasn't near the end of his apprenticeship, anyway. Qui-Gon was always telling him that though there was much for him to learn, that there was little that Qui-Gon himself had left to teach him. It would be all right. They'd have plenty of time to work things out when they got back from their mission. After all, Qui-Gon had said the negotiations shouldn't take long.

Smiling to himself, Obi-Wan went to distract Qui-Gon from his cooking.

/this


End file.
